The Walking Dead (Video Game)
The following summary is a broad overview of the work, describing the major events that occur regardless of player choice. Some specific elements not listed here will change based on the impact of player choices. The game opens with Lee Everett on his way to prison after his conviction in Atlanta, Georgia. In route, the deputy sheriff's car in which he is travelling strikes a walker and careens off-road. The officer is killed in the crash, and Lee takes shelter in a nearby home, discovering a little girl named Clementine hiding in her tree house. After learning that her parents had previously left for Savannah, Lee offers to protect and care for Clementine, and help her find them. They then travel to a nearby farmstead, owned by Hershel Greene, where Lee is introduced to Kenny, his wife Katjaa and their son Kenny Jr. (nicknamed "Duck"). When Shawn, Hershel's son, is lost to a walker attack, Hershel banishes the group from his home. Lee and Clementine join Kenny and head towards Macon. There, they find shelter with several other survivors in a drugstore that had been owned by Lee's family. While trying to recover medicine from the pharmacy, they set off the alarm and are forced to abandon the store, finding safety in a motel with a defensible perimeter. Though protected from walkers, Lee and the survivors struggle to find food, and after three months, are at the last of their supplies. They are approached by the St. Johns, a family who own a nearby dairy. The group exchange gasoline to power the St. Johns' electric fence for food and shelter. However, while on the dairy, Lee and Kenny discover the St. Johns have engaged in cannibalism, and the group flee, leaving the St. Johns to their fate as the farm is overrun by walkers. As they return to the motel, they find a seemingly abandoned car full of provisions, which they share out among themselves. The group soon learns that the St. Johns had a deal with local bandits; they would give the bandits food and in exchange the bandits would not attack the dairy. Upon the death of the St. Johns, however, the bandits now turn their attention to the motel. They launch an attack that attracts walkers, and the group is forced to abandon their base and supplies. During the attack, Duck is bitten. After driving for a time, the group come upon a freight train. Lee and Kenny get the train working, and the group head towards Savannah, with the intention of finding a boat and getting out onto the ocean. During the trip, Duck's condition worsens, and the group stop to deal with him before he turns, the loss causing Katjaa to commit suicide. After the train's way is blocked by a truck, the group encounter Christa and Omid, two other survivors who join them. Nearing Savannah, Clementine's walkie-talkie goes off. An unknown man tells her she will be safe once he deals with Lee and the group, and promises her that her parents are waiting for her. The group takes shelter in a well-fortified mansion, and Lee and Kenny head towards the pier to find a boat. There, they meet Molly, who informs them there are no boats left in the city, and whatever useful supplies remain are being held in Crawford, a fortified community who do not permit the elderly, the sick, or children into their ranks. When walkers attack, Lee is separated from the group, and he makes his way back to the mansion through the sewers. While there, he discovers Vernon and his group hiding in a hospital morgue. Vernon returns with Lee back to the mansion, where Clementine has discovered a boat in the shed; it lacks fuel and a battery, but both items can be obtained in Crawford. Lee and the group plan an invasion, but once there, they find the entire population has turned into walkers. They quickly gather the necessary supplies and leave. Molly, realizing the boat will not hold everyone, takes her leave of the group. Vernon likewise departs, but not before warning Lee that he does not believe Lee an appropriate guardian for Clementine, and offering to take care of her instead. The next morning, Lee wakes to find Clementine missing, and in his haste to find her, he is attacked and bitten by a walker. Initially suspecting Vernon, Lee finds the morgue abandoned, when Clementine's walkie-talkie goes off. The man on the other end reports that he has Clementine. He challenges Lee to come and find her. Clementine is able to reveal to Lee where she is being held, and Lee returns to the mansion only to find that the boat and other supplies have been stolen by Vernon's group. As the group head to rescue Clementine, Kenny sacrifices himself attempting to save another character. Soon after, Lee is separated from Omid and Christa, and he instructs them to care for Clementine after he is gone. Lee reaches the hotel where Clementine is captive. Her captor explains that he was the owner of the car that the group ransacked after leaving the dairy, and as a result, he lost his family to walkers. Lee realizes the man has gone insane, and with Clementine's help, kills him. He then helps to cover Clementine in walker blood, disguising her from the other walkers. As they leave the hotel, however, Clementine spots her parents, both of whom have turned into walkers, and Lee falls unconscious. Awakening soon after, he realizes he is near conversion, and instructs her to escape the city and meet Omid and Christa at the edge of town. The player can choose to have Lee order Clementine to either kill him or leave him to become a walker, or can opt to do nothing, in which case Clementine will choose based on the culmination of the player's choices within the game.40 After the game's credits, Clementine is seen walking in a field by herself. She spots two figures in the distance. After a moment, they stop walking and turn to look in her direction. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:2013 Category:DLC Category:Mobile Category:PC